mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecaelia
Cecaelia are beings that are related to merfolk, yet are a little different. Appearance Cecaelia are somewhat similar to their merfolk cousins, however, instead of being part fish, they are part octopus/squid. They tend to have reddish-brown skin and hair, octopus-like eyes, webbed hands, fins/ears, fangs, claws, and tentacles for legs. Behavior Cecaelia, unlike their merfolk cousins, prefer to live simpler lives, maybe tending to their underwater gardens, weaving their seaweed clothes, etc, than searching for jewelry to embellish themselves. They also prefer to live in small stone huts, or underwater caves, than lavish palaces. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Cecaelia are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, swing from things, do backflips, and numerous other gymnastic, martial, and athletic implements with little effort. *'Enhanced bite:' Cecaelia, due to their fangs, possess a powerful bite. *'Enhanced dexterity:' Cecaelia are able to control their limbs, muscles, and digits extremely well. *'Enhanced endurance:' Cecaelia are able to survive without energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Cecaelia, due to their cephalopod physiology, are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past the limits for most beings. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Cecaelia, due to their cephalopod physiology, are extremely intelligent, equal to, if not surpassing, the genius level of thinking. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Cecaelia have extremely enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge magical attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take most others more time to react. *'Enhanced stamina:' Cecaelia are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beings. *'Enhanced strength:' Cecaelia are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Cecaelia are able to see perfectly in the dark, especially in the darkness of the bottom of the sea. *'Speed swimming:' Cecaelia are able to swim at incredible speed, unhampered by water resistance. *'Amphibious respiration:' Cecaelia are able to breathe in both water and air, due to the same organ that their merfolk cousins possess. *'Cold immunity:' Cecaelia, due to being adapted to the ocean, are completely immune to the cold. *'Pressure resistance:' Cecaelia, due to being adapted to the ocean, are resistant to water pressure, especially at the bottom of the ocean. *'Bioluminescence:' Cecaelia are able to glow in the dark. *'Camouflage:' Cecaelia, due to their cephalopod physiology, are able to visually blend into any immediate environment. *'Ink generation:' Cecaelia, due to their cephalopod physiology, are able to shoot ink from sacs in their arms and in their tentacles. *'Regenerative healing factor:' Cecaelia are able to heal rapidly from any and all injuries, even being able to regenerate lost limbs. *'Constriction:' Cecaelia are able to use their tentacles to squeeze their victims/prey, and effectively make it hard for them to breathe. *'Water sense:' Cecaelia are able to perceive the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy, and determine where threats are located in aquatic environments and water sources. *'Siren song:' Cecaelia, like their merfolk relatives, are able to sing a song that hypnotizes anyone who hears it. *'Sonic singing:' Just like their merfolk cousins, cecaelia are able to sing a highly destructive blast of sound of a high amplitude. *'Water manipulation:' Cecaelia, like merfolk, are able to generate, shape, and manipulate water at will. *'Aquatic life communication:' Cecaelia are able to telepathically communicate with aquatic creatures. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera